La diversión llegó para quedarse
by Victoire Black
Summary: Un nuevo día... que no es un día cualquiera. ¡Es el primer día de Freddie Weasley en Hogwarts! La diversión es algo clave, y él no se la va a perder. Este fic participa en el reto "Primer día" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes que conozcan, pertenecen a Jotaká. ¿De quiénes son los desconocidos? De ésta ficker que no lucra por nada de esto.

* * *

**N/A: **Me ha tocado escribir sobre el primer día de clases de Freddie, un personaje que hasta ahora no había investigado en profundidad. La prefiero a su hermana con respecto al desarrollo del personaje en sí, aunque esta experiencia hizo que le tenga cierta ternura al pequeño de George y Angie. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice al escribir :)

* * *

**La diversión llegó para quedarse.**

El sol brillaba a través de la cortina escarlata de la ventana, y daba de lleno en la cara de un moreno de primer año. El niño se tapó la cara con ambos brazos para intentar volver a dormirse, pero una almohada arrojada desde la otra punta de la habitación se lo impidió. Abrió los ojos con lentitud, y los volvió a cerrar de inmediato. ¿Dónde estaba? Porque la fuerza con la que la almohada había impactado sobre su cuerpo no era la misma fuerza con la que Roxanne le aventaba cosas... ¿Por qué todo destilaba un brillo rojo allí? Si su habitación estaba llena de tonos azulados y verdosos... ¿Qué era lo que pasaba? Normalmente era despertado con delicadeza, además de un desayuno humeante, por su madre...

De pronto, asoció todas y cada una de esas cosas. ¿Rojo? ¡Pero claro, si la noche anterior había sido seleccionado para la casa de su familia, la casa de Godric Gryffindor! ¿Una almohada acababa de ser arrojada sobre su cabeza? ¡Pero si estaba durmiendo en la misma habitación que el niño más inquieto que había conocido jamás, Alan Jordan! ¿Desayuno era lo que esperaba? ¡Pues tendría que bajar al Gran Salón para poder tenerlo!

Merlín santo, ¡que Fred estaba en Hogwarts! Y no estaba solo, porque el mismo niño que lo había despertado, ahora lo observaba con sus grandes ojos marrones bien abiertos.

—¿Qué pretendes, Alan? —quiso saber el hijo mayor de George y Angelina, desperezándose y bostezando ruidosamente. Lo único que hizo su amigo fue señalar su baúl... El baúl que tenía como contenido la mayor fuente de diversión que podían haber llevado a Hogwarts. El baúl que, claro, estaba lleno de productos de Sortilegios Weasley. Los niños se sonrieron mutuamente, y comenzaron a vestirse en silencio.

* * *

Después de haber hecho su primera broma en el colegio, y luego de unos gritos de "_¡Ahhhhh! ¡Me he quedado ciego!_" por parte de Inti Thomas, su compañero de habitación, los varones de primer año bajaron. En la Sala Común solo se encontraban unos pocos alumnos de séptimo que, a último momento, revisaban sus tareas del curso pasado. Entre ellos se encontraba Teddy Lupin; saludó con la mano a los tres chicos, y volvió a bajar la cabeza. Seguramente, en vacaciones ni siquiera había tocado sus libros.

Siendo entonces casi las ocho de la mañana, Freddie Weasley se sentó frente a una ventana que daba al lago, sacó tinta, pluma y pergamino, y se dispuso a escribir:

"_Mamá y papá __(¡y tú también, Roxanne!): No tuve tiempo de escribirles ayer luego del banquete de bienvenida porque estaba demasiado cansado como para hacerlo (y eso no tiene que ver con que el día antes de partir me haya quedado carteándome con Dominique hasta las cinco de la madrugada, no señor). El viaje estuvo bien, pero luego de llegar aquí todo pasó tan rápido que me cuesta recordarlo con exactitud. La ceremonia de Selección fue menos aburrida de lo que yo creía, ¡hasta cantó! ¡Un sombrero que canta, papá! Eso deberías hacerlo para la tienda... _

_En el medio de todo eso, Dominique, Louis y yo nos dimos cuenta que todos los Ravenclaws nos miraban fijo; creemos que pensaban que íbamos a seguir los pasos de Molly y Victoire. No estuvieron tan equivocados, pues Lou se fue con ellos, pero lo bueno es que ¡estoy en Gryffindor! ¡Y Dom ha venido conmigo! ¡Quedé en Gryffindor, mamá! ¿Lo pueden creer?_

_Alan Jordan también está aquí con nosotros, aunque quizá ya lo sabían por los tíos Lee y Alicia; se levantó a las 6 para escribirles, ¿pueden creerlo? (¡ah!, si les llega un rumor sobre algo relacionado con polvo de Oscuridad Instantánea, ¡es mentira! ¡Juro que yo no hice absolutamente nada!). Con nosotros duerme un chico más, Inti Thomas. Lo sé, no comprendo de dónde han sacado el nombre sus padres. Es bastante simpático, y nos ha caído muy bien, aunque Dominique estuvo toda la cena bromeando sobre nosotros, porque los tres tenemos la piel más oscura que todos los de nuestro curso. Aunque claro, nadie se sorprendió mucho. Desde Victoire, se sabe que no todos los Weasleys somos pelirrojos y pecosos... Y ahora, pálidos._

_Dejo de escribirles porque en este momento está bajando Dominique, y anoche le prometí ir a desayunar juntos antes de irnos a la primera clase. Un abrazo grande, Freddie._

_P.D.: Roxy, no te preocupes, el inodoro que voy a mandarte te llegará muy pronto. Te quiero."_

Una enorme cabellera pelirroja se encontraba a su izquierda, tapando a la niña que tenía debajo. Fred sonrió, dejando ver que aún le faltaba un diente por crecer.

—¿Cómo dormiste, Freddie? —quiso saber la niña, también sonriendo ampliamente—. ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Más o menos? Qué más da, ¿es verdad lo que le hicieron a Thomas? Alan me mandó una lechuza, ¡y eso que estábamos a una escalera de distancia! —miró hacia atrás al tiempo que su primo rodaba los ojos—. ¿Sabes dónde está? Pensé que estaba aquí contigo. ¿Trajiste algún otro producto de Sortilegios Weasley? ¿Los tienes escondidos? ¿El tío George lo sabe? ¿Y tía Angelina te dejó? ¿Es que...?

—¡Calla, Dominique, calla! —la interrumpió el moreno con una sonrisa—. ¿Es que no sabes respirar un minuto antes de seguir hablando, y hablando y hablaaando?

—No, no sé —dijo su prima alzando una ceja—; creí que lo sabías.

—Bueno, qué más da. ¿Tú entiendes lo que está pasando? Es nuestro primer día de clases, ¡la vamos a pasar genial, Dom! ¿Te das cuenta dónde estamos? ¡Esto es Hogwarts! Tenemos todo por delante, muchas bromas por hacer, y...

—¡Diversión asegurada! —añadió Dominique, eufórica. Estaba claro, sus bromas eran fundamentales... Y nadie, ni una sola persona en ese castillo, se las iba a perder.


End file.
